Dear Diary P1
by Haruhi Clause
Summary: When Boomer and Butch both find Brick's diary open on their bed, their curiosity got the better of them as they find something shocking... the sweet, kind little boy inside of him that he rarely shows.


Dear Diary,  
This fanfic was made by me. I think this gets a 3 star rating hence it's average. Enjoy my creativity! -Shy (BTW, characters: Boomer, Brick, Butch, mom, narrator)

Narrator: The city of Townsville... a place full of secrets that people never know.

*Typical Town music playing*

Narrator: Yes... some of those secrets might be reveled someday. But the secrets we are about to hear are those of the Rowdyruff Boys. Well one of them..

*Scene switches to RRBs' room*

Narrator: Here in this room, Brick always writes in his diary... all the writing and writing he does.

Mom: Boys! Time for dinner!

*Boomer and Butch fly down to the kitchen*

Butch: Ha! Told you I'd win!

Boomer: You *chea-ted*! You were ahead of me when we started!

Butch: Did not!

Boomer: Did to!

Mom: Boys! Stop fighting! (looks around) Where's Brick?

Butch: He's probably writing in his diary you bought him...

Mom: Hmm... becoming a writer eh? I'll go and have a look see..

*Mom goes upstairs*

Butch: Hey Boomer, ever wonder what Mr. Know-It-All actually writes in this diary?

Boomer: Sometimes. (worried) I wonder if he said anything bad about me.

Butch: Oh please! He's always running your rescue every time I make fun of you!

Boomer: That's because you're a meanie!!

Butch: Hey!!!

*Scene switches to Mom going up to the Boys' room*

Mom: (knocks on door and then opens it) Brick, time for dinner.

Brick: In a second mom..

*Scene switches to the kitchen*

Boomer: What about the time you pushed me?

Butch: Hehe, I never pushed you!

Boomer: Did so!

Butch: Did not!

Mom: (walking downstairs) Boys! Stop fighting!

*Brick files downstairs*

Mom: Now, who's hungry for turkey?

*Scene fast forwarded. Everyone is cleaning up and Boomer and Butch both fly upstairs*

Boomer: I'm going off to pick some flowers.

*Boomer takes off and Butch grabs him by the shirt*

Butch: Oh no you don't. We are doing something else today. Come on!

*Boomer and Butch both go to their room. On the bed, they see Brick's diary, open. Butch grabs it and both boys fly out of the room and into the closet*

Boomer: It's too dark...

Butch: (turns on light) What a baby!

*They both begin to read the diary*

Butch: Hey! Check this out!

Dear Diary, (June 3rd 2009)

Today I was at Steve's birthday party and there was this clown that was really scary looking. "Foodface the clown" to be exact. And they wonder why clowns give me the creeps!

Boomer: Brick is afraid of clowns?! I thought he wasn't afraid of *ANYTHING*..?

Butch: My thoughts as well. Hmm...

Boomer: Well, let's read something else.

*Flips the page*

Boomer: Hey!! That's my drawing!!

Dear Diary, (June 15th 2009)

When we were riding the school bus, Boomer drew a picture of us to pass the time. I thought I looked good in it and I thought that Butch looked like he was going to kill someone.  
Boomer cracks me up sometimes...

Boomer: (loudly) In your face!!

Butch: Shh!!

*Flips more pages*

Butch: Here's one about you...

Dear Diary, (May 25th 2009)

I was at school and Boomer came up to me to show me a picture of a flower that he drew. I told him that it was not symmetrical. Boomer sat there and began to cry. I wish that he would take constructive criticism. Boomer doesn't even know what symmetrical *means*!

Butch: Too many big words... (flips page) Let's find something else.

Dear Diary, (May 14th 2009)

Butch took my cap when I was taking a shower. I almost wanted to pound him for doing so but mom doesn't allow fighting in the house. I wish that people can see that I wouldn't be Brick without my cap. The cap makes me who I am. I'd be lost without it...

Boomer: You took away his 'dentity!!

Butch: It's identity, Boomer! And second of all, mom didn't name him "Brick" because of the cap. It was because of his openness and some other word to her and also bricks are red.

Boomer: Oh... hehe

Butch: I found something juicy! Look at this:

Dear Diary, (May 20th 2009)

I feel lost. Boomer and Butch spied on me when I was out on my date with Bubbles. I hope she'd go out with me again.  
I love her. Butch really made me mad that day. He was all "hymph" the whole time.

Boomer: (shocked) Brick......... and *Bubbles*?

Butch: I can understand *YOU* and Bubbles together, but *Brick*?

Boomer: Hey!!! I only like her as a friend! And besides, I love someone else...

Butch: Yeah Boomer, Blossom doesn't love you...

Boomer: (gasp) How did... never mind! Next page!

*Scene switches to the living room where Brick watches TV*

Brick: (turns off TV) I'm bored. I think I'm gonna to go to my room.

*Brick flies to his room*

Brick: Boomer? Butch?

*Looks around*

Brick: Probably went out or something...

*To his surprise, Brick sees that his diary is missing from his bed*

Brick:(angry) Boomer.......... Butch............!!!!!!!!!!

*Scene switches to the closet*

Boomer: (angry) SHUT UP!

Butch: (baby voice) Why? Is the baby mad because I said he was in wove?

Boomer: (angry) I am not a baby! Now SHUT UP, BUTCH!

Butch: Boomer's got a girlfriend! Boomer's in love!

Boomer: (getting ready to cry) Shut up! Just shut up, Butch. You're a big fat doo-doo brain!

*Boomer cries loudly and so loud that Brick can hear it in the hallway. Scene switches to outside to closet*

Brick: Boomer? Is that you?

*Scene switches to the closet*

Butch: (whispering) Boomer! Boomer! It's okay.. it's okay. Stop crying! I'm sorry.

Boomer: (sniffs, drying his tears) Thanks Butch. And sorry for calling you a doo-doo brain.

Butch: (whispering) It's okay, bro but shhh! Brick can find us. In fact... (turns off light)

Boomer (loud) AHHH!! TOO DARK! TOO DARK!!

Butch: (whispering) Shhh!!!! We don't want the light to go through the crack of the closet door do ya?

Boomer: (whispering, shaking) No but seriously, it's too dark and you know I am afriaid of the dark.

Butch: (whispering) I am right here beside you, okay? Now shhh!

*Scene switches to outside to closet*

Brick: (stands outside of closet) I know they are here...

*Brick opens the door and he sees Boomer and Butch sitting there staring at him*

Brick: Okay. Hand it over, boys.

Butch: Hand what over?

Brick: (angry) My diary! I know you two have read my diary!

Butch: Did not!'

Brick: Did to! I know you!

Butch: What *don't* you know, Brick?

Brick: (growling) Grrrr!! BOOMER!!!!!!!!

*Boomer tip toes to the corner of the hallway, with Brick's diary in hand and he starts to take off*

Boomer: (laughs) Hehe hehe hehe. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

*Brick stops him at the end of the hallway*

Brick: (angry) Boomer......

Boomer: (gives Brick the diary) Here you go.

Brick: Now, I can understand Butch, but *YOU*? Reading my personal stuff is not like you, Boomer.

Boomer: Sorry. I thought that you had said something bad about me and I want to see if you did.

Brick: I wouldn't write bad things about anyone... now, the both of you, listen to me carefully. Don't. Read. My. Diary. Anymore. Got it?!

Boomer and Butch: Got it.

Brick: Good. Now I know to get a lock...

Narrator: Ahh Brick, always resourceful. I guess the moral of the story is never leave your diary open, especially if you share a room with 2 brothers/sisters... Oh well, tune into to another episode of, The Rowdyruff Boys! 


End file.
